Tacenda
Tacenda was made by Darkie. Please don't use him without permission, or I'll have to throw stale cupcakes at you. :c Tacenda is a firescales dragonet who hatched several decades after the War of SandWing Succession ended. He has always regarded the Dragonets of Destiny as personal heroes - even Glory, though he does ''wish that there had been a SkyWing instead. He is also arsonphobic, which means that he's afraid of fire. Flames, sparks, embers - even glowing ashes send a shiver down his spine. It's not that Tacenda's afraid of being hurt by fire; he's afraid of someone he loves being hurt by fire, by the curse that he carries in his burnt-umber scales. Characterization Appearance Tacenda is a lithe dragon who still stumbles around with a juvenile awkwardness that he never really outgrew. His scales are a warm shade of burnt-umber, which fades softly into the light topaz of his underbelly. His wings are sweeping and majestic (according to him, at least), dipped in a rich shade of an even darker umber - starkly contrasting with his horns and claws, which are snow-white. He has a slim muzzle (often twisted in some sort of superior, self-confident smirk) and topaz-coloured eyes, all accented by the black fringe of jagged spines that runs down the length of Tacenda's body. He can't wear jewelry, being a firescales. All of his peers are 110% fine with this fact - they're already amazed that his ego can fit through doorways. ''not done! Personality When dragons meet Tacenda for the first time, they are either charmed or irritated out of their minds. He can come across as spontaneous, boastful, and rebellious - whichever mood he happens to be in. Tacenda likes the adrenaline rush of being a dare-devil (hence why some find him as overly rebellious and reckless), and he likes to listen to the call of adventure. Restrictions, responsibilities - all of these bore Tacenda to the teeth. They make him feel like a prisoner. A dreary prisoner, with one of those chain-ball things attached to his leg or something. To other dragons, Tacenda is like a brilliant shower of sparks. He is constantly moving - fidgeting, stretching, yawning. Hazardous for a firescales dragon, which is why it's a good thing that he's chosen to live among the lifeless peaks of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. He is also athletic - not muscular, but wiry and fast, twisting and turning and spiraling through the air like some sparkling firework. Tacenda has been known to explode when he's stressed. He'll be fine and fine and fine and then BOOM he's shouting at someone, waving his wings around and being all roar-y and shout-y and snarl-y. His two greatest friends (Aisle and Lily) have long since learned that it's usually best to avoid him when he gets like this. And so why do they put up with it? Why do they put up with this angry and boastful and self-confident toadstool? Because, secretly, on the inside, Tacenda is really very quite sweet. He is optimistic when around dragons that he knows well, always willing to give a good word... etc.... not done! :3 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress